A game of hide and seek
by candy-belle
Summary: Thor and Loki share a moment. A slash fic with Loki & Thor featuring UST and, implied/pseudo incestuous longing. No idea where this came from but this is my first dip into this fandom, so please be kind


**Title:** A game of hide and seek  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary:** Thor and Loki share a moment  
**Featuring:** Thor/Loki (Thor movie)  
**Warning:** brotherly love, UST, implied/pseudo incest,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** No idea where this came from but given how non responsive my bunnies have been I wasn't about to turn them away. So here you have my first dip in the Marvel Universe - yeah and I dive straight into the dodgy end, trust me! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Brother?"

It was the gentle sigh after the word that actually stopped Thor in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder he saw familiar gaze fixed on him, eyes burning with so many emotions he wondered how one single being could bare them all. He turned to face Loki as the trickster moved closer. The elegant sway, that almost hypnotic grace with which Loki moved, captured all of Thor's attention, causing him to lick his lips with unacknowledged desire.

Loki though noticed the move and for a moment he hesitated as he drew level with the imposing god of thunder. But then Thor smiled at him and unable to stop himself, Loki smiled back, offering his brother an absently coy glance – it was a glance that cause Thor's breath to catch in his throat. For what seemed like an age they stood gazing at each other, nether registering the sounds from the great hall or the hubbub swirling around them. Nothing mattered but each other.

Then suddenly, Thor reached out his hand, his fingers curling around the slender neck, playing with the soft black strands of hair. Staring into the eyes that haunted his dreams he gave a low rumble of laughter before murmuring, "I am glad you are here. There is no other I would rather share this day with than you…" he paused and edged a little closer. Moving closer enough that they could feel the heat from each other's body, the cold formal armour doing nothing to mask the heat raging between them, he added meaningfully, "…my brother."

Loki's smile bloomed over his face, lighting up the elegant features, before he dipped his head again and murmured bitterly, "A pity our father…"

"Forget him," counselled Thor for once speaking against their father, "Today is my day. And I want you with me. I want you, brother..." his voice caught in this throat and it was only after a few moments he added shakily, "...beside me, sharing in the moment."

Loki stared at him, suddenly looking so unsure, so uncertain Thor felt his heart start to crack but then the familiar mask fell back into place and Loki pulled away. it wasn't enough to break the physical contact they were currently sharing, but it was enough to put a little distance between them as he teased, "Keep saying things like that I'll think you have grown soft."

He went to break the hold competlely but Thor tightened his grip around Loki's neck, pulling him closer. Crowding Loki with his sheer presence Thor smiled knowingly and murmured, "Never doubt your place in my heart, Brother. No matter what happens. You are and always will be my brother and I love you."

Loki swallowed audible and for a moment he seemed unsure what to say. Thor though seemed content to wait. His fingers undulated against the elegant neck, flexing over the sensitive pulse points. Trying hard to ignore the touch on his neck or the warmth seeping through him Loki tried to laugh the moment off. Brining his hands up he went to push Thor away but the moment he touched the breastplate he couldn't help the needy mew that escaped his lips. Screwing his eyes shut he tried to conjure something up, he tried to do something to break the moment. But nothing worked. For the first time his tricks failed him and he found himself trapped, staring into Thor's waiting eyes.

A horn blast shattered the moment and as they pulled apart, both suddenly busying themselves with straightening their former attire. Loki risked a glance across and saw Thor was watching him. He dipped his head trying hard to hide the blush threatening to mar his otherwise pale colouring. Blowing out a long low breath he was about to step forward when Thor caught this arm and pulled him back. Glaring at his brother for causing a delay, Loki tilted his head only to be met with a soft, "Find me later?"

Loki stared at him, various answers raging in his head but even as he opened his mouth to spit out something wonderfully sarcastic and cutting he found his throat contracting and all he managed was a slight nod of the head before he pulled his arm out of his brother's grip and strode towards the great hall.

Thor watched him leave and licked his lower lip knowing he would be counting down the moments until Loki sought him out again. After all it was nothing new, this endless game of hide and seek that they indulged in. But he did wonder what would happen once they finally stopped playing the game properly. He found himself daydreaming about what would happen when one of them finally had to courage to end the game and claim the forbidden prize they had both spent so long searching for.

FIN x


End file.
